How it began
by lilyyyypopppp
Summary: 'what do you think evans, imaginative this time' he said to me, 'I've got to give it to you, you sure know how to mix things up' bit of james and lily at hogwarts!first story, go on, give it a read!
1. Chapter 1

Right this is my first story and i decided randomly to do this late one night, so please be kind to me! i OWN NOTHING all rights to the respective owner, I'm simply a fan having a bit of fun!

please enjoy!

'_My dear boy, what is it you see?' Trelawney asked intently, leaning in so close to him I was sure she could smell is cologne._

'_oh wow, I see me' he replied, not really talking to Trelawney, more like he was speaking to himself 'I am not alone' he leaned in closer to the crystal ball. I myself had never believed in divination, to fluffy in my opinion not enough solid fact but he seemed so absorbed that I felt myself leaning in, along with the rest of the class, silently willing him on. _

'_I'm with a girl, a beautiful young woman' he carried saying what he could see. _

'_yes, yes and?' Professor Trelawney pushing him forward with her words. _

'_its, me and oh Merlin, lily, in Hogsmead with me next week?' he was no longer staring into the ball, but sat back in his chair smiling suggestively at me, smug proud smile on his lips. He was clearly very pleased with his performance, especially not only fooling the whole class that he could actually see the future in that small crystal ball, but me as well. I huffed and sat back in my chair across from the small round table that sat between us. The class had realised it was an act by now and were all laughing amused by his antics. Even though I hate to admit it, it was amusing. Professor Trelawney was the only one who didn't realise it was fake and was looking from him to me with a confused look on her face as to why he had stopped. _

'_what do you think, imaginative this time?' he said to me, still in a relaxed proud position _

'_I've got to give it to you, you sure know how to mix things up' I replied as I packed my books into my bag. As I got up to leave and started down the corridor I heard him call in response - _

'_so?' _

'_still no!' I called over my shoulder and turned that corner. _

'_you love me you know!' he shouted back over the chatter of a_ corridor_ full of students. _

'_you sure about that potter?' I called back, then disappeared out of his sight._

That was the James Potter I was used to! The obnoxious prat, who was constantly asking me out and pulling pranks on innocent students, who was so full of himself it was a surprise to even Dumbledore that he could fit through doorways. Not this sweet caring mature James who made butterflies flutter in my belly and blush when he smiled at me! I don't know what had come over me lately. Admittedly at the end of sixth year we had become friendlier even though he was still asking me out but now he was head boy he changed so much - for the better. However that didn't mean I knew how to handle this James. I'm aware I may have confused you a bit, let me tell you how this began.

-  
is it horrible? let me know i beg of you? i going out on a wim here and would love your feed back, good or bad, let me know! mwah xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

I'm lily evans, medium height, long red curly hair, green eyes, the usual. I have two best friends, Alice Prewett short black hair, brown eyes, lovely caring and funny and then Marlene McKinnon, mid length straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Her and Sirius had this weird unofficial relationship that neither one of them had the balls to admit they were in and even though they didn't want to admit it, it was common knowledge Marlene was Sirius's and Sirius Marlene's.

Then there's James and his little marauders. James was quidditch captain, tall, muscular, good-looking everything on the outside a girl wants but inside he was annoying bullying obnoxious stuck up pig. But also loyal, trust worthy and funny.

His best friend, more like brother was Sirius black, I swear they were separated at birth they think, act, talk the same! However James knows when to stop if something's too far, and he pulls Sirius back that's what makes a balance between them, a bond that could never be broken. James and Sirius's other two friends are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was quiet, intelligent and sensible making his other friends see reason when they could not see it themselves. He was mysterious however, covered in scars which no one would dare ask about. And peter, well there's not much to say about him other than, a follower?

It was fifth year that James Potter decided he was in love with me and would ask me out every chance he got. It became a daily thing, he asking me out, me saying no, and the next day the cycle began again. Most of the time I just ignored it and carried on with my life, a bit of me had accepted that James and his daily offers were part of it, but I would never admit that to him. But in sixth year when he set fireworks off in my mock newts to spell the words _'lily Evans come to Hogsmead with me James Potter next week' _that really annoyed me. My exams were rescheduled which meant I had to revise all over again and I got detention for something I had nothing to do with! James had the nerve to come up to me when we all got out the great hall and say 'so?' I exploded!

'OH MY GOD POTTER WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOUR CRAZY! ACTUALLY DELUSIONAL!' I screamed standing on my tip toes so that my face would come near to his. Not my fault he was a crazy six ft four and then there was me a good eight inches smaller than him!

'lily calm down I'm sorry I didn't know the exam meant that much to you' he said back in a calm small voice.

'what? Your joking! I'm lily freaking evans! When has an exam NOT been important to me! You claim you love me but you obviously don't know me at all!' I spat the last sentence out in anger and turned to walk away when he gabbed my wrist and hunched his shoulders over bending a little bit so his face was level with mine.

'your wrong.' he whispered 'I know your favourite muggle film is breakfast at tiffany's. Your favourite quill is a back long one which you use for every test because it your lucky charm. You hate your hair even though its unique and beautiful. Your favourite chocolate is simply chocolate frogs even though you love honey dukes sherbet lemons more. I could go on but I think I've made my point. And I know all this because I love you lily' he spoke soft and for once in my life I thought I saw James being sincere. _HANG ON WHAT! Snap out of I lily don't let him fool you!_ He didn't love me, this was just a game and I knew it I wasn't going to be fooled

'I know your game potter and your not going to suck me in and fool me. Grow up!' I went to walk off again when he grabbed my hand one last time and crushed my lips with his. He circled his arms around my waist. For a minute I felt myself kissing him back enjoying his scent, then I realised what I was doing - _OH MERLIN LILY STOP THIS NOW! - _reason screamed in my head. I pushed James away with such force that he stumbled back a little, before he could say another word, I slapped him in the face. Bystanders where silenced and a few girls were gawking with jealousy. I turned and stomped away grabbing alices hand and dragging her to our room.

As I was retreating I heard Sirius doubled over with laughter with his hand on James shoulder for support.

'oh merlin prongsie your so stupid!' he was saying between laughs 'what the hell was you thinking?' he was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

For someone who had just received an almightily slap in his face, James was standing still with a massive red hand print on his cheek and a stupidly blissful smile on his lips.

'I thought if I kissed her I make her realise' James spoke quietly still staring in the direction lily had fled in 'and I was right, you saw it pads! she kissed me back! Even it was just for a split second she kissed me back.' James was smiling hugely at his best friend. Sirius however wasn't smiling, he was done laughing and simply raised an eye brow, looking questioning at James.

'did she? because all I saw was her wallop you round the face-' he was cut off by another fit of giggles 'she's right your crazy you are''

James playfully smacked Sirius round the back, giggling himself at his friends childlike behaviour 'she did, trust me she did'

Sirius simply put his hand on James shoulder and began walking away with James to gffyindor tower

'you know prongs when we're in Azkaban for something you made me do, you'll know what I'll say? Because I trust a crazy man' Sirius joked.

'that's the spirit padfoot' replied James.

From then on James and I weren't arguing all the time, I don't know what made us but he still asked me to Hogsmead often, but not as much as before. Marlene said a good fight and kiss was what we needed to be friends to get all the tension out and start fresh. Admittedly I flirted with James a bit but it was only ever friendly banter. But we were more friends than enemies and it was alright.

But that was sixth year, now we're in seventh year its all getting complicated.


End file.
